deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Beyond
Terrence "Terry" McGinnis, AKA Batman, is a superhero from DC Comics and the successor of the original Batman and is hence commonly known as Batman Beyond. He appeared in the 86th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, where he fought against Spider-Man 2099 from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Stephen Fu, while Bruce Wayne was voiced by Kent Williams. History As part of a venture by Amanda Waller called the Project Batman Beyond, Terry's DNA structure was created by the DNA of Bruce Wayne as a form to keep the legacy of Batman alive should Bruce retire or die. When Terry was 16, he met an elderly Bruce Wayne while running away from Jokerz, and accidentally found out Bruce's past life as Batman. He then discovered that his father, Warren McGinnis was murdered by Mister Fixx, Derek Powers right-hand man, and in a rage, stole the last Batsuit that Bruce made years ago. After some distrust, Bruce agreed to let Terry keep the suit, and Terry became the new Batman for New Gotham City. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full name: Terrence McGinnis * Height: 5'10" | 177 cm * Weight: 170 lbs | 77 kg * Hometown: Gotham City * Former gang member * Engaged to Dana Tan * Trained by Bruce Wayne, Kairi Tanaga, Dick Grayson. Batsuit * Enhanced strength * Enhanced speed * Ballistic protection * Flight * Cutting laser * Forearm grappling guns * Electro shock system * Cloaking * Retractable claws * Buzzsaw belt buckle * Extendable spikes * Rebreather * Environmental hazard resistance * Binocular vision * Infrared vision * Ultraviolet vision Arsenal * Batarangs ** Ensnaring ** Electrocution ** Explosion * Smoke pellets * Explosive pellets * Knockout gas pellets * Handheld grappling gun * Flash bangs * Bolas Bruce Wayne * Age: Likely 60+ years * Height: 6'2"/190 cm * Weight: 210 lbs/95.3 kg * Developed the new Batsuit * Master of all known martial arts * Decades of experience * Justice League co-founder * The goddamn Batman! Feats * Lifted 215,000 lbs boulder * Survived giant penny crushing * Rescued the Justice League * Survived heavy dose of radiation * Faster than a Mach 19 missile * Defeated Shriek, Stalker, Superman, Goliath, and the Justice Lords * Ended the Joker threat once and for all DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Bruce Wayne's quotes are highlighted in Bold. * "McGinnis! Keep an eye out. I've been seeing some odd reports regarding this part of the city." * "Hey bozo, I was brooding there!" * "He's too comfortable in the air! Try a different approach." * "Get to ground level." * "Something's trying to hack your suit. Our new friend, no doubt." * "Get in close and finish this quick!" * "No prob!" * "Aaand problem solved." * "I guess that's one way to do it..." Gallery beyond_94843_thumb.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Terry McGinnis (BB).png|Terry McGinnis Batman Beyond VS Joker.jpg|Terry facing The Joker Terry's_batarangs.png|Terry's Batarang Terry's belt.jpg|Terry's belt Batman-Beyond gallery.jpg|Terry McGinnis flying Bruce_Wayne_Batman_Beyond.jpg|Old Bruce Wayne Terry's new suit.jpg|Terry's new suit Trivia * Batman Beyond is the 11th DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday and Bane, with the next ten being Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. ** He is also the ninth DC character that faces a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday and Bane, and with the next seven being Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. ** He is also the seventh DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday and Wonder Woman, and with the next nine being Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Static and Black Canary. ** He is also the fifth Batman character to appear, after Batman, Deathstroke, The Joker and Bane, and with the next one being Nightwing. *** He is the first Batman character to defeat a Spider-Man character. * Batman Beyond, along with his opponent, are the first and second combatants in the series that are successors to the original characters. * Batman Beyond is the second combatant voiced by Stephen Fu, after Dante. * Batman Beyond is the first DC character to have started off in a cartoon, rather than a traditional comic book. References * Batman Beyond on Wikipedia * Batman Beyond on DC Database Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Human Category:Male Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:A team of Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Cartoon characters Category:Bomb Users Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Combatants with super speed